The present disclosure relates to a vehicle and, more particularly, to a texting while driving caution system therefor.
Texting, emailing, or using the internet (hereinafter collectively “texting”) while driving may result in questionable driving practices. Some jurisdictions may have laws that make “texting while driving” illegal. Such communications have become so widespread, however, that enforcement thereof is onerous and likely will have no significant effect.